The Makings of a Beautiful Love Story
by JesusCanSaveU2
Summary: The angels have to help a young couple get married before things get a how you might sya a wee bit out of hand. CHAP 2 up, sorry for making you wait :-
1. No Coffee

"Christine, she's here!" he yelled.  
  
Christine asked, "Who's here, Mickey?"  
  
"The lady that's gonna help us with the wedding. What's her name again?" Mickey aked.  
  
"Monica!" Christine replied. "Let her in, it must 100 degrees out there! I'll be down in a second."  
  
Mickey opened the door and told Monica to come in. Mickey stared at Monica. For all of 5 seconds there was an awkward silence. Monica finally broke the silence by saying, "This is a nice house you have here."  
  
"That's a nice fig- blouse you have," Mickey replied.  
  
Monica laughed, because she knew what he was going to say and replied, "Thank you."  
  
Just then Christine came marching down the stairs. "Hi, Monica," she said. "I'm Christine and I see you've already met Mickey. I would introduce you to Aidan, but he's at his first day of preschool."  
  
"Oh, so he's only a wee one?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had him when I was very, very young," she said. "It was surprising, because it was the first time I made out, so I promised myself I wouldn't again until I got married, and that's coming up very, very soon. Huh, Mickey?" She asked this because she noticed that Mickey was staring at Monica the whole time.  
  
"Yes, very soon," he replied. "Sooner then we know it." He kissed Christine on the head and finally took his eyes off of Monica. Christine could tell he was sorry from the kiss that he gave her.  
  
"So," Christine said. "I was thinking we could get married at Calvery Chappel Uniston. Tht would be next to perfect, because we grew up there, my parents grew up there, and most of all that's the only chrch in this stinking town."  
  
Mickey smiled. Then he said, "Hey, Christine! We don't have to get married here in Uniston. We could go to California."  
  
"I thought we had this figured out," Christine said. "We were supposed to get married here and go to California with Aidan for our honeymoon."  
  
"Nevermind," Mickey said. "I have all the stupid ideas anyways."  
  
"Mickey, when did I say that?" asked Christine. "I just said that I didn't want to wear a yellow wedding gown. Monica, if you ever got married, would you want to wear a yellow wedding gown?"  
  
"First of all," Monica said. "I don't plan on getting married-ever. And second if- and that's a big if I do get married, I don't think it mattered what colors I was wearing nearly as much as what I was feeling in my heart."  
  
"Monica?" Mickey asked. "Are you feeling all right? You're getting a little ansy right now."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine just it's been a while since I've had coffe. This may sound kind of funny, but I'm sort of grounded from it, because of a little incident I had with my friend."  
  
Just then Monica had a flashback: She was sitting in a small cafe booth with Andrew and all of a sudden Andrew started to make fun of her by saying stuff like, "just a wee bit," while Tess wasn't looking and when Tess started to look Monica was pouring all of his coffee out on him.  
  
"It didn't seem so silly at the time, but now that I think of it, it was kind of pointless and in a way sort of stupid, but a wee bit of coffe can do that to people," Monica laughed.  
  
"So I'm taking it, you don't want any?" Christine asked.  
  
"Oh sure I want some, but I just can't because of Te- actually because of An- but in a way it was my fault," Monica replied. 


	2. Lessons In Forgiveness

Monica sighed. She really wanted some coffee. Just then the doorbell rang. Christine was curious, "Mickey, did you in vite anyone else over?"  
  
"NO," Christine, Mickey, and Monica all exchanged strange looks.  
  
Just then Christine pulled the door open to see Andrew. Monica looked away unhappily. Then Andrew said, "Hello. I'm your son's teacher Andrew, and-"  
  
"Oh, shoot," Christine said. "I forgot again, huh?"  
  
"Yes" Andrew said. "It's already 2 o clock."  
  
"2 o clock," Christine gasped.  
  
Just then a small boy came running in the door. He ran up to Christine and said, "Mommy, you can't just forget."  
  
After hearing this a tear came into Christine's eyes. "I'm sorry," she cried. "Will you ever forgive me Aidan?"  
  
"No," Aidan shook his head.  
  
Mickey walked up to Aidan and whispered, "Why won't you forgive your mother? It's an honest mistake from such a beautiful lady."  
  
"Why are you making it such a big deal?" Aidan screamed. "I don't even know what it means!"  
  
Andrew walked over to Aidan, squatted down, and said, "Forgiveness means that you notice they are really sorry and you think it's ok."  
  
"I forgive you mom," Aidan said. 


	3. More Wedding Arangements

Andrew thought for a second and then said, "Again?" He paused for a second and then continued, "I thought this was his first day of preschool."  
  
"Oh," Christene said. "I used to put him in daycare that closed at 3pm and I always forgot to pick him up on time."  
  
"Yeah," Mickey said, "Christine didn't mean to forget... she was really busy. Sometimes I even offered to pick him up and I too forgot because I am the one who's lousy around here."  
  
"No one's lousy," Christine said. "Some things came up.  
  
[center]The next day....[/center]  
  
Christine decided to hire Tess as Aidan's babysitter. She thought if she couldn't remember, Tess could probably.  
  
After school that day, Aidan decided to watch [i]HomewardBound:The Incredible Journey[/i]. Aidan's eyes were glued to the tv until Tess came in and asked, "What are you watching?"  
  
Aidan turned around in surprise, "It's a movie called 'Homeward Bound' that I always used to watch when I was a little kid."  
  
"What's it about?" Tess asked.  
  
"It's about two dogs and a cat that were left at a barn with this family, because their family is going on a vacation, and when their family leaves, the pets escape to look for them. I've always liked it," Aidan replied.  
  
"Sounds like a cute movie, baby," Tess said.  
  
"Eewww!" Aidan said in disgust. "That's what Mickey calls mommy. You don't want to marry me--do you?!"  
  
"No!" Tess said immediately. "I've never had any intentions of marrying you. You are 4 aren't you?"  
  
"4 and a half," Aidan replied.  
  
"That half really counts," Tess said, "Doesn't it?" Aidan nodded.  
  
"I still think that this is a small town. Why do we have to get married in New Jersey anyways. Let's go to New York or something." Mickey argued again.  
  
"Let's leave where to the last minute," Monica suggested. "Right now we could work on the details like the colors, the flowers, even the decorations." Monica's Irish accent lit up even more than usual.  
  
"Yeah," Christine said. "That's a great suggestion Monica."  
  
"I know, isn't it?" Monica replies thinking highly of her angelic self.  
  
"Pink," Christine suggested as the color of the wedding.  
  
"And black and it'll be perfect. Well almost perfect." Mickey added.  
  
Just then, breaking completely out of Tess' control ran into the living room and said, "OKay, I was being nosy, but I just had to tell you pink and black [i]would[/i] make a good wedding. Don't you think so Monica?"  
  
"Yes," monica said. "It would. Why don't you go finish that movie you were watching with Tess."  
  
"OKay," Aidan replied hurrying back upstairs. 


End file.
